


Step Into Christmas

by littleredwing89



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredwing89/pseuds/littleredwing89
Summary: Prompt: “It’d make sense for our 3-year-old daughter to put the star on the tree rather than her fully grown adult parents”
Relationships: Jason Todd & Original Character(s), Jason Todd & Original Female Character(s), Jason Todd & Reader, Jason Todd/Original Character(s), Jason Todd/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Step Into Christmas

**STEP INTO CHRISTMAS**

_Jason Todd X Reader_

_(Dad!Jason Todd)_

***

**_7am._ **

**_BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!_ **

Jason groaned softly disrupted from sleep; his face pressed into the pillowcase, drooling slightly. His arm reached out blindly next to him, hitting the alarm clock harshly and silencing it immediately.

_Silence._

Opening one eye cautiously, he saw the sunlight creeping through a gap in the curtains. The rays of light escaping through the drapes bathed his beautiful wife next to him in a pale orange glow. Smiling to himself, Jason edged back into the bed covers and wrapped both of his arms around her, pulling her back into his chest, spooning her.

“ _Mornin’_ ”, his voice rasped, thick with sleep.

“Morning baby”, Y/N murmured back, letting herself melt into his embrace. His warmth travelling through her body.

They enjoyed the silence of the early winter morning, curled up together in bed. Sharing moments like this in peace was rare, especially when they had both been so busy lately. Work was always hectic on the run up to Christmas. She ran her nails softly over his forearms, a soothing action. Y/N felt him shiver slightly, his fingertips rubbing slow circles onto her hip bones.

Jason pulled her closer by her waist and pressed soft, delicate kisses down her neck. His lips following the curve of her shoulder. He’d missed her so much. Christmas time seemed to send everyone in another level of madness so, patrols had been tough.

Y/N hummed happily and turned to face him, threading her fingers through his messy black hair, “Mmmm…remember we have to go to your family Christmas party at the weekend”.

She felt Jason groan into her skin as his grip on her hips tightened, “Sweetheart, I’ve worked 65 hours this week…”, his face was buried in her neck.

“I’ve got two crates of beer”, her voice singsonged.

Jason chuckled lightly and moved his face, so it was level with hers, “Consider me a social butterfly”.

He moved forward again, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. His hands began to move up her pyjama shirt before the tranquil moment was disturbed.

“ **MUMMMMMMMY!!!! DADDDDDY!!!** ”.

“Later”, Y/N laughed lightly against his lips and gave him one last peck before sitting up, waiting for their daughter to burst into the bedroom.

“ **Mummy!!!** ”.

“Well, you’re up very early young lady!”, Y/N grinned and patted the empty space between her and Jason.

She leapt onto the bed and worked her way into the covers, snuggling up next to Jason, “I’m excited because Daddy promised we would decorate the Christmas tree today”.

“Did he? Well after breakfast we’ll get all of the decorations out of the loft”, Y/N felt herself melt watching the pair of them cuddle up together.

“Don’t worry princess, I haven’t forgotten”, Jason pulled his daughter into his chest and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek causing her to squeal and try to wriggle away.

“Daddy!!!!”, she giggled loudly.

Jason’s deep laughter rumbled through his chest as he picked his daughter up with ease lifting her out of the bed, “Come on, I heard the word breakfast – and I’m starving”.

Their daughter continued to squeal with laughter and Jason swung her over his shoulder charging into the living room.

***

As promised, after breakfast, Jason had brought every single decoration down from the loft and the 6 ft Christmas tree. He’d purposely tried to hide the Batman bauble but had only been sent back into the loft by his very grumpy three-year-old once she had discovered it was missing.

“Did you get it Daddy?”, her little face pouting angrily.

“Yes, yes I got it”, Jason handed her the bauble and watched her hang it in the centre of the tree with pride.

Y/N smirked watching the pair of them, “That looks so pretty darling, Batman would be so happy to see that”.

Jason threw Y/N a scowl before looking at his daughter, “What about the Red Hood bauble I got you last year? I mean, that looks pretty awesome, I think it’d look better in the centre, Batman can go more towards the bottom”.

“No Daddy, Batman goes in the middle, because he’s Batman”, she said bluntly.

Y/N had to hide her laughter behind her hand and gave Jason and innocent look when he glared at her.

His daughter looked through the rest of the bags and then back up at Jason, “Where’s the Nightwing bauble Daddy?”.

“Yeah Daddy, where is the Nightwing bauble?”, Y/N chimed in, amusement dripping from her voice.

Jason sighed defeated and headed back towards the loft stairs, “I’ll go get it”.

“Thank you, Daddy, I love you”.

Jason felt his heart soften and smiled at her, “I love you too princess”.

Just as he made his way out of the living room, Y/N stopped him and kissed his cheek, “Don’t worry baby, I’m still Red Hood’s number one fan”.

“You better be”, he smacked her ass playfully before racing up the stairs two at a time.

***

_“Welcome to my Christmas song,  
I'd like to thank you for the year,  
So I'm sending you this Christmas card,  
To say it's nice to have you here,  
I'd like to sing about all the things,  
Your eyes and mind can see,  
So hop aboard the turntable,  
Oh step into Christmas with me, yeahhhh!”._

The Christmas songs were blasting through the living room as they managed to fully decorate every inch of the tree. There was not an area of the living space that wasn’t covered with fairy lights, tinsel or glitter. It really did look like a magical winter wonderland.

There was just one thing left. One last finishing touch to their Christmas creation.

**The star.**

Jason lifted the ornate star topper for the tree and smiled to himself, “And last but not least, the star for the top of the tree”.

Looking down, he saw his daughters bright blue eyes sparkling up at him. A childish look of wonder spread across her cute, little face.

He wiggled the star back and forth in his large hands as though he was contemplating a difficult question, “Hmmmm…should daddy put it on top of the tree?”, he teased, “I mean, I am the tallest one here”.

There was an outraged gasp, “Daddy!! You promised I could do it!!”, his daughter pouted as an adorable frown scrunched up her features.

Y/N rolled her eyes at Jason and smiled playfully, “ **It’d make sense for our 3-year-old daughter to put the star on the tree rather than her fully grown adult parents** ”.

Jason chuckled bending down, “Well, since I promised”, he winked at his daughter and lifted her up onto his shoulders, “Can you reach princess?”.

She reached forward and grasped the top branch, slotting the star onto the top of the tree. It glowed in the neon fairy lights, “I did it Daddy! Does it look good Mummy?”.

Y/N bit her lip, a bright smile on her lips, “That looks _perfect_ darling”.

Jason placed his daughter back on the floor but not before giving her a quick kiss. He made his way over to his wife and grinned, “You’ve got that little sparkle in your eyes again sweetheart, what’s on your mind?”.

Y/N kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear, “I was just thinking about how much of an amazing father you are”.

The words made his heart swell and he pulled her into him, hugging her tightly. He’d never admitted just how scared he was when they’d had their daughter three years ago. He didn’t want to let her down. Let his wife down.

“Thank you”, he mumbled into her hair and gripped her tightly, “Maybe…ermm, maybe this Christmas we can work on expanding our family”, he suggested, squeezing her hand.

“It’s like you read my mind baby”, Y/N squeezed his hand back, watching their daughter playing with her toys, singing happily to the Christmas song on the radio.

***


End file.
